User blog:Highly distorted image of something/A quick guide to beacon rush
So today, i decided to write up a small blog post about some strategies that work well in beacon rush mode and should give you an advantage in that particular gamemode. First off, some simple tips. 1. Don't leave any beacon unattended - In the chaos this gamemode causes around beacons, it becomes easier for light bots to sneak around and capture enemy beacons under your nose. 2. Be careful when approaching enemy beacons - In beacon rush mode, enemies can spawn on their beacons. This one might be obvious, but sometimes, even i forget this rule and rush in to capture enemy beacons. You never know when someone might spawn on it and it is never 100% safe unless it turns white 3. Always attempt to defend beacons - If your bot is destroyed, you get the option to deploy your next bot on either your home base or a friendly beacon. If you see an enemy on a near a beacon, spawn on it and destroy it. This way, you will save your beacon and keep your team at an advantage. Remember, beacons are still very important. 4. Never forget your home base - On larger maps, occasionally a battle would start and halfway through, your team's captured beacons are on the enemy's side of the map, and the same thing for the enemy team. This is what i like to call a territorial shift. This is when your team's main controlled area (near your original spawn and main beacon) and the enemy's areas move around significantly because of captured beacons and a lack of a single spawning area. Your home base is still there, so you can spawn there and take back enemy beacons that were originally yours. So that was it for the tips ans tricks section. Now here are 2 lists of great robots to use. List 1 - starting bots (not starter bots): 5. Cossack: A cheap and pretty good option for capturing beacons on larger maps. Extreme agility and jump means it can avoid rockets and confuse enemies. Equipped with an ecu, it can block sniper fire, plasma and missiles, meaning it gains safe access to centre beacon on staged like yamantau, springfield and canyon. Since one medium weapon has little firepower, it is better to give it protection since one medium can do only so much damage. 4. Gareth: A very fast bot equipped with a very durable physical shield and decent firepower. This bot is good for harassing enemies and keeping them away from beacons. Half the firepower of a griffin, but much more speed and a shield. This bot can also deflect sniper and plasma fire, but unlike the cossack, the shield doesn't cover the majority of its body, beaning it is slightly more prone to molots, tempests and punishers. 3. Stalker: A sneaky bot made for evading the enemy in strategic ways, this bot is one of the best beacon cappers this game could offer. Stealth makes it so that for 8 seconds, enemies cannot lock onto you with any weapons. This means that you could run up to centre beacon, capture it in stealth then give your team a huge advantage by giving them access to the most versatile area on the map almost flawlessly. Though you can be very protected with stealth, beware as this bot has no sort of any protection outside of stealth, meaning that any weapon can make quick work of this bot. 2. Rogatka: The only medium bot that is good for this kind of task. As fast as a light robot, the third most durable out of the medium bots and equipped with two medium weapons and a jump drive. This bot has good firepower and excellent speed, meaning it can capture and defend beacons at the same time. Equipping this with double ecus is not the best idea as the firepower of 2 mediums is more desireable than the protection of two shields. 1. Rhino: Arguably the best bot for the start of a beacon rush game. With the speed of a Gepard while in assault mode, this bot is really good for capturing beacons. Equipped with 2 medium and 2 light weapons, this bot has the firepower of a griffin and the strongest shield in the game. This bot can take out any single enemy bot that decides to come near you in a race to capture a beacon. Equipped with orkans and pinatas, this bot will be a nightmare for any light or shielded bot that comes your way as the quick burst damage makes quick work of light bots. For heavy bots, it is desireable to have plasma weapons as they do more damage per cycle and are more consistent in terms of continuous damage. So that was it for the list of starting bots. Here is a list of other good bots to run in this gamemode whether it be for defending beacons from a horde of enemies or pressuring the enemy away from your team's beacons. List 2 - midgame-endgame bots: 5. Thunder pinata/magnum/punisher/aphid Natasha or leo. We all remember this bot. We all used it equipped with thunders and pinatas back in the low leagues. This bot is the best of the lower leagues. The best bot in the game all the way from bronze even up to gold 3 where it is still no joke to mess around with. These powerful heavy used to have trouble getting close enough to the enemy to do any real damage. But with beacon rush, this setup now excels as it can spawn a lot closer to enemies. I placed the leo and natasha in the same section on the list as i found they were too similar 4. Orkan/Taran Fujin With a decent speed and powerful shield, this bot is an excellent midranger, but falls short when it comes to close range in domination. Even with its decent speed of 40kmph, it was still outsped by many other bots like lancelots, galahads, docs and even carnages. In beacon rush, equipped with 3 orkans, can easily get cose enough to wreak havoc on enemies. 3. Chubby Orkan/Taran Lancelot A destructive force in the war robots meta. This bot has dominated as the clear most powerful bot in Domination mode. However, not so much in beacon rush. Chubby lancelots are still perfectly viable, but not so much for the ancilot. With an increased number of thunders and orkans/pinatas in this gamemode, the ancilot's energy shield will be destroyed quickly and then the rockets will go through its shields. The ancilot is not very viable in this gamemode, but the chubby builds are still great for this gamemode. 2. Thunder Fury This bot is unrivaled in firepower, but was never able to get close enough to deal damage without being destroyed. This is the case for many of the bots on this list. Most enemies will be within 200 meters of you when you first spawn or they spawn near you, meaning you can crush them quickly and effectively. Doesn't take first place because of the lack of any protection and low health. Falls into a close second with the next bot 1. Thunder Raijin Without a doubt, the best bot for beacon rush. Shields with average durability, a massive HP pool and great firepower, it can deal with any bot at point blank range. Death button? Ok. Get through my 250k health. Plasma? You have to break my shields first. This bot has superior defensive capabilities and in beacon rush, defense is very important, meaning this bot excels in this gamemode. This bot can beat a thunder fury, thunder pinata natasha and even lancelots at close range. With one specific future update (raijin gaining 50% firepower in bastion mode), this bot would become the most powerful driving force in beacon rush mode. Category:Blog posts